War Games and Spies
by 123writer
Summary: There's a spy aboard the Seaquest but, can the crew discover them in time! Season1
1. Chapter 1

WAR GAMES

Chapter One:

Nathan Bridger sat in his quarters aboard Seaquest. The Vid-link conversation with his old friend, Admiral Bill Noyce was not going well.

"Are you sure then, Bill?"

Captain Bridger thought back to an earlier conversation with his resident teenage computer genius. Lucas had come to him about a week prior concerning several attempts made to brake in to some files on the Seaquest's computers. At the time the silver haired man had dismissed his youngest crew member since nothing had actually been acquired from the attempts. Lucas Wolenczak had been after the UEO ever since the Stark incident where a computer virus had almost destroyed the mighty Seaquest. The blonde boy would bring up any and every reason he could find to try and force the UEO to allow him to update the systems. Nathan had even lobbied on his side to attempt to have the updates made to no avail. No matter how capable the young boy maybe, his request had been denied several times. Usually sighting his age behind closed doors though, Nathan would never tell the boy. He had far too much respect for his abilities for that. Admiral Noyce interrupted Brider's train of thought by clearing his throat.

"I'm sorry Nathan, there just isn't any other option. The source is definitely on the Seaquest. "

Noyce looked sad, almost remorseful as he continued giving his friend the news. They both knew how devastating this would be to the crew. Everyone would be a suspect. NCIS would pit them all against one another in suspicion trying to get someone to crack. Nathan's heart sunk, mentally recapping the information in two words, a spy. A spy on Seaquest, on his Seaquest. Who in his crew could be so cold and callous? Who could be so two faced?

"Now Nathan, about the investigation…"

"I don't want NCIS all over my boat , Bill! You know what that will cause!"

Both men knew exactly how damaging the investigation would be. Crews were rarely allowed to stay together after a major internal investigation due to broken trust issues

"I wasn't planning on that Nathan. Do you honestly think the UEO wants to publicly admit it's flag ship has a spy! I thought this matter would be best sorted out privately before the Brass really gets their noses in it."

*And how exactly do you plan to manage that Bill? It's not like you can just hide an investigation of this magnitude."

"Oh, Can't I?"

Nathan watched as his old friend's smile grew wide and mischerious.

"I was thinking , with the proper distraction, we could have this all sorted out by the time your shore leave is up."

"Shore leave? Bill, you do realize we just left Pearl at 0600?"

The balding man grinned.

"Well turn around Captain, you're overdue for 3 weeks of shore leave and training" Bill gave a quick smile and a wink, "or at least that's what this computer says. Blasted thing, I can't understand it half of the time."

The Captain nodded, understanding what his old friend was doing for him.

"So, what's the plan Bill? And what's this great distraction you think will keep my people so preoccupied?"

"Ah, Nathan we're going old school here my friend. War games and spies"

Bridger smiled, that certainly would be distracting. As Noyce continued on with the details of the plan, Nathan thought to himself 'This just might be crazy enough to work'.

The Bridge was rather quiet as the last of the new updates were being completed. These updates had been the most exciting thing to happen in over a week and the military-read-for-action crew were growing weary of the mundane.

Commander Jonathon Ford stood over Lt. Commander Katherine Hitchcock's shoulders as she completed the updates to the hyper-reality probe.

"Can I help you with something Commander, Sir? Katie inquired, her annoyance apparent in her crystal blue eyes.

"Uh no, Sorry. As you were."

Commander Ford hadn't meant to bother Katie during her work. He actually would never normally hover over the shoulders of such a capable officer and 3rd in command of Seaquest behind himself. He had just been so restless and saw no end to it in sight. After a few weeks of no action and a brief stop in Pear the Seaquest was not underway on a 3 month long patrol of the African coast. Their exciting new mission? Picking up sand samples checking for damage caused by the new underwater diamond mines springing up in the area.

The dark skinned man's eyes darted around the bridge once again noting the only real action, as little action as it was, was coming from Katie's station. The boredom had the Staunch military man actually wish for something anything to break the boredom. He would even take a well timed Prank from Lt. Benjamin Kreig or a sly condescending remark from the sly Lucas but, with both crew men off working on a new inventory system that seemed unlikely. Ford was jolted out of his thoughts by the familiar chirp of his PAL unit.

"Ford here"

"Commander, I need you to change course." came the Captain's voice.

"Aye, Sir. Where to?"

"Home."

"Home Sir?"

"Yes Jonathon, it seems some of us are getting shore leave. Please meet me in the wardroom in 30 minuets with the senior staff, security Chiefs Crocker and Shan, and Lucas. Oh and have Dr. Westphalen bring Dr. Levin along as well."

"Aye Aye, Sir" was Ford's short response.

As he turned to the bridge crew he saw the excited but confused looks going around the room. Shore leave, even a sudden one was always a good thing. Wasn't it?"

"Well you heard the Captain people. Let's bring her around and head home."

The bridge came to life with activity as the senior staff handed off their headsets to relief officers and Communications Officer, Lt. J.G. Tim O'Neill began paging anyone needed to the wardroom that wasn't on the bridge.

Sensory Chief Miguel Ortiz looked around the bridge momentarily before he remembered his relief had been summoned to engineering and hadn't returned yet.

"Uh, Commander Ford, Sir."

"Ortiz?" Ford nodded.

"Well Sir, Channing isn still in engineering and I can't exactly just leave Mother and Junior out alone together. Remember what happened last time?"

Ortiz and Ford both turned as they heard Tim stifle a chuckle. Tim may be Miguel's best friend but even the Commander knew how much the Sensory Chief loved his WISKRS and knew exactly what brought the reaction to O'Neill's face. In fact, everyone on the boat had heard about the day Ortiz stepped away from his station for a quick trip to the head, only to return to the sound of Mother colliding with Junior thanks to incompetent relief. The normally happy go lucky Cuban sulked for a full two weeks before Mother was replaced and Junior was repaired.

"Okay Ortiz, pickup your toys first then, meet us in the wardroom." Ford mocked slightly causing hushed giggles and smirks to adorn the faces of the entire bridge crew as the senior staff exited for the wardroom.

A tall dark haired officer stood as a look out for a pair of jeans and sneakers sticking out of an open panel in the moonpool.

"Come on kid, aren't you done yet?"

"I'm not a kid, Ben and, if you'd be quiet I'd be done already"

Lt. Benjamin Krieg smiled. This prank was going to be great. The supply and morale officer had taken it upon himself to boost the crew's spirits during the recent bout of inactivity with a few well timed practical jokes. In fact he had managed to find a way to prank every member of the senior staff, save for Commander Ford. He chuckled to himself remembering his last victim. Poor Tim, his face as he was forced to walk from the officer's showers to his quarters in his birthday suit was priceless. Now it was his stern commanding officer's turn and with Lucas' help this was going to be a doozy. It had taken Ben all of 10 seconds to recruit the kid. He was always up for one of Ben's schemes. Ben knew he needed help to pull of a prank of this scale he could of never handled the wiring. Wiring that took the boy wonder all of 15 minuets to complete.

"There it's done" Lucas said as he peered out from the bulkhead.

"You sure everything will work when he goes in to the showers?"

"Yup, but you know Ben if we get caught Ford is going to have us scrubbing C-deck with our toothbrushes."

"That's where you come in my boy", Ben smirked at the questioning look he was receiving from his young protégé, "You just have to bat those baby blues at the Captain and all will be forgiven."

"Yeah sure Ben, that's why I spent 2 days washing self-heating underwear with you in the Artic."

"Ah kid, don't worry you hadn't perfected the look yet."

"Don't call me..", Lucas was interrupted by the chirp of his PAL.

"Lucas", Tim O'Neill's voice chimed in.

"Yeah Tim?"

"Bridger wants you in the ward room in 30 minuets"

"You got it."

"Oh and Lucas?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Krieg with you?"

"Sure is."

"Good tell him to report too."

"Sure thing Tim."

"Oh and Ben?", Tim added, " I know it was you, and I want my clothes back."

Lucas laughed and shot a slightly blushing Ben a look.

"I told you they know it's you Ben."

"Great, well I better go to my quarters and pick that up. See you at the wardroom ki-uh I mean Lucas."

With that the two men parted ways, Lucas to hide the evidence of the upcoming prank and Ben to pick up one angry sounding communication officer's civies.

In a darkened supply room, lit only by a vid-screen a slender young man in a UEO uniform was pacing looking nervously at the angry man on the link.

"Did you get the information yet? the angry voice hissed over the vid-link.

"I'm working on it. Every time I find a hole that kid patches it up. It's like he never sleeps!"

"I told you that 'child' was good. You assured me you were better. I want those codes! I gave you all of the equipment required and now you're telling me you can't out smart a boy!" The man's anger grew as he spoke on, "We had a deal, I want those codes the next time you get off that tin can or I am coming to get them myself! If you can't beat the kid at his own game then, eliminate him. The consequences for you will be dire if I see you again with out those codes again. Do you understand?"

"Y-y-yes Sir" The lanky man answered

With that the link was cut. The young man sighed with relief. He had 3 months to figure out a way around the resident computer genius. A task he learned months ago wouldn't be as easy as he originally thought. IF the truth be known, he actually liked the kid. He actually liked every one on the Seaquest and had never actually considered having to hurt anyone. He let out a deep sigh. He was in too deep now. At least the Seaquest's new assignment gave him time to get around Lucas. Maybe no one would have to be hurt. He surely was creative enough to still make everything work out so that no harm would come to his new friends. After all it had only taken him a month to gain Miguel's trust so that after the WISKRS 'accident' he was able to help repair Junior and attach his transmitter so he couldn't be traced by Lucas.

"Well no time like the present" he said to an empty room, opening his laptop trying to get a connection.

"What the... Damn it where is my link!"

Was it damaged? Was he found out? Thoughts raced through his head as he uploaded a quick systems check. The results made his blood run cold. The Seaquest had pulled in the WISKRS and was now headed back to Pearl. But why? Almost immediately his question was answered as he over heard the scuttlebutt from two seamen in the hall, shore leave.

Damn it he thought, this will change things.

He slammed shut his laptop and slipped unnoticed back to his post.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Captain Nathan Bridger looked around the wardroom at the curious faces around him. They were still waiting for 3 missing members of their little gathering. Dr. Levin had informed them all that Dr. Kristen Westphalin would be along shortly. She was in the middle of a minor medical emergency. It seems a young ensign was in need of a few stitches and a stern lecture after having a few too many during the overnight docking in Pearl. Nathan smiled to himself thinking that of what his young crewmen was in for. The fiery Brit was more like a mother to the younger crew members but, none more so than the youngest charge on board who was also late for this particular meeting. Lucas was no doubt, wrapped up in some new project that they would spend the next month needing to pry him away from. The last of the missing party was Miguel Ortiz. Commander Ford assured the Captain that the Sensory Chief would be along shortly. As Nathan pondered how to break the new to the people around him that they would be among those to miss out on the shore leave, he was startled by a commotion in the hall.

Sensory Chief Miguel Ortiz jogged towards the wardroom. He was already late after recalling Mother and Junior back to the Seaquest for the return to Pearl. The Chief reached the corridor at the exact same time that one equally late blonde headed teenager ran through it. The collision left both parties in a pile against the bulkhead and the Cuban cursing in Spanish under his breath.

"Uh, sorry Migs. I didn't see you." The blonde smiled nervously trying to untangle himself.

"It's alright Lucas, I didn't see you either. Are you okay?"

Miguel laughed to himself at how they must both look in a pile on the floor when the two men were interrupted by a very concerned and very agitated British accent.

"My word! Are you both alright?

"We're fine", both men echoed pulling one another up from the floor.

"Lucas Daniel Wolenzak, you were running through the boat again weren't you?" The red-headed Doctor gave the boy her patented 'look of death'. Everyone on the Seaquest knew that look. It was usually followed by a lengthy lecture held during some embarrassing medical testing you had no idea you needed. Ortiz avoided that look normally at all cost but, he knew this time it wasn't solely the boy's fault. As he watched Lucas stutter to come up with an answer he decided to bite the bullet and intervene.

"We bother were.", Miguel interjected placing a firm hand on Lucas' shoulder and pulling the blonde back a step.

"Well I should have you both report to medbay for full physicals for such a daft stunt. You both could of broken yo-"

Just then Captain Bridger, who had silently witnessed the whole thing interrupted with a rye smile.

"If it's alright with the 3 of you, I'd like to get on with this meeting."

Lucas and Ortiz both looked down and went straight to their seats next to Tim and Ben, both relieved to be seated far away from the good doctor who shot them both looks telling them their talk was not over.

"Alright boys and girls, we have a rather interesting game we're being asked to take part in." The Captain stated looking around at the confused faces of his crew.

"A game sir?", the dark skinned commander questioned trying to hold his proper military facial expression.

"War games commander, you verses Lt. Com. Hitchcock."

"Like real old fashioned war games?", The Lt. Commander asked, her crystal blue eyes dancing with excitement.

"Well, not exactly old fashion. It seems the UEO has come up with a simulation program that can be run on the bridge to make the Seaquest perceive an invisible enemy. You will have a week to design how you want the Seaquest to be attacked under your opponent's command."

"So, I get to decide how I want to blow up Jonathon", Katie chimed in, " and he gets to try and stop me?"

"Exactly, you may each pick your crews from the second and third shifts of the bridge crews. Tim, Lucas, and Miguel are off limits. I have a different game for them."

The three men looked at each other both excited and nervous as the captain continued.

"The three of you will meet me in my quarters at 1600 to discuss your mission."

The three young men nodded.

"Chief, you and Shan will be competing as well against a security breach."

"Aye Sir" Both men answered in unison.

"Have your teams selected from the security teams. You will have a week to prepare as well".

The wardroom was buzzing with excitement. The military officers were already planning out strategies and the trash talk had already begun. From across the room Nathan caught a glimpse of his opposition as the rather perturbed looking Doctor crossed her arms and cleared her throat to speak.

"It seems rather barbaric to me. A game of war in a time of peace."

"Well well, I'm not finished yet Doctor." The Captain mock scolded. "We will also be testing out medical staff. You verses Dr. Levin. You can each come up with an appropriate medical crises and the equipment in medbay will respond accordingly. You can get some of the medical staff to stay as patients and we'll replace the medical supplies with placebos."

The doctor rolled her eyes as Katie decided to assist the Captain in winning Kristen's approval.

"Think of it as a battle of the sexes."

Kristen hated competition but, everyone seemed so excited about it. After a few moments lost in thought she realized every one was waiting for her approval.

"Oh, alright then" she smiled, "but Chief", she said turning to one Mannilow Crocker and Chief Shan, "I don't suppose you could tell me which of you two is the farer of the sexes?"

With that the room erupted in laughter. Even the staunch Commander Ford had to laugh at the doctor's quip.

An hour later, the teams had been chosen. Commander Ford choosing the strictest most by the book military men he could find and Katie, being true to the battle of the sexes, selecting and almost entirely female crew.

Standing to leave Bridger nodded for Ortiz, O'Neill, and Lucas to follow. As they reached the door Lt. Kreig stood to meet them.

"Uh, Captain Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Well Sir, I couldn't help but notice, you didn't exactly give me a position in this war?"

"Oh, didn't I?"

The Captain leaned over to Krieg, and whispered unnoticed to the rest of the room, "You're the security breach. I'll find you in your quarters later. Don't draw attention to yourself." Then the Captain raised his voice and said, " Well Lt. Krieg, you have inventory logs to catch up on. I didn't think you needed a pretend job with the real one left undone."

"Yes Sir."

Ben smiled a little to widely for someone who had just received a reprimand.

The Captain turned to everyone in the room, "You're all dismissed. I will make an announcement to the crew about the shore leave shortly".

A short time later on the bridge, Nathan looked around at the disappointed faces around him who had all just heard they were to be excluded from the impending leave. If he had looked a little closer he may have noticed one member of the bridge crew actually looked happy and almost relieved at the news.

'Good, I still have sometime', the lanky man thought quietly looking around him. Maybe these games would be just the distraction he'd been looking for to get around that kid.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Lt. J.G. Tim O'neill adjusted his glasses as he watched Miguel Ortiz and Lucas Wolenzak lightly teased eachother about this secret mission. They had been waiting for over a half hour the always prompt Lt. noted to himself as he listened to his best friend and the teenager's banter.

"Maybe we get to be the security breach?"

"No way Luke, Bridger would never let you try to figure out how to break in to Seaquest."

"Why? Don't think I could do it?"

"No", Tim interrupted, "I'm sure you could do it but, I don't think it would give the captain any peace of mind to confirm it."

"Besides", Migs added," If you can break in, you can break out. I think If you prove you can do it the Cap will have ol' Crocker following you around like an old blood hound."

The three men laughed at this idea, knowing in all truth it was very plausible. After the young man's trip to the Sanger Institute for a secret party the Captain had tightened the reigns on his youngest charge.

Nathan entered the room at this moment wondering what could be so funny. He knew his senior crew was excited about the war games he just hoped these three men wouldn't be disappointed that they weren't going to be participating. After a long discussion with Admiral Noyce, it had been decided that these three were best suited to use to rout out the spy in their ranks.

"Gentlemen, Sorry to keep you waiting. I know you all must be excited about the war games but, I'm afraid I have something more serious to discuss with you."

Tim O'neill swallowed hard as he listened to what the Captain had to say about the spy. Tim's strong Catholic roots left him very a very trusting man. He had a hard time accepting that a member of a crew, maybe one of his friends could be a traitor. The Sensory Chief, Miguel Ortiz looked like he was going to be sick at any moment. He had been a part of an internal investigation before on the Lincon. He had lost his best friend in the may lay left by the NCIS officers. He understood why Nathan had no intentions of having to involve the agency in this. He only hoped they could find the spy out in time. Lucas looked amazed at the whole thing, which didn't surprise Nathan one bit. The boy had grown up in a generation that was left desensitized to such things by movies and video games. Nathan knew if they boy knew how damaging this could be to his home he would be upset however; the captain had no intentions of revealing that information.

Once the plan was all laid out the men decided the best place to set up a base of operations would be the Captain's quarters. They would use the cover of programing the war games in secrecy as an excuse to move the equipment they would need in to the space. Miguel would use a portable computer to control Junior and use the WISKR to hold a secure line feeding Admiral Noyce information. Tim would have to go through every incoming and outgoing transmission of every crewmember starting with the most recent going back 3 months looking for anything suspicious. Lucas' job would be the most involved by far. Not only did he have to continue guarding the files without tipping their hand, which meant he couldn't just write a new security program to protect it, he also had to try to trace the spy's location on the Seaquest fast enough for them to find him.

Nathan dismissed the 3 of them so they could get started moving the equipment they needed and setting up his quarters as a would be command central. Time was of the essences. Captain let the Sensory Chief and Lucas exit the room but as his communications officer began to exit he put a hand on his shoulder and spoke.

"A word Tim."

"Uh, Yes Sir."

"At ease Tim, this is a private matter."

"Uh, a private matter sir? "

"It's about Lucas, Tim."

The Officer nodded, he knew that the Captain felt very attached to the boy. He also know that Bridger wouldn't openly admit that to the computer genius either.

"You know how he is when he gets wrapped up in work Tim. Just make sure he eats and actually sleeps. Kristen will keelhaul me if anything happens to him."

Tim nodded as he left the room. He knew the captain was asking more for himself than the good doctor. Although both had taken parenting rolls when it came to Lucas, Bridger seemed to go about it far more indirectly thank Dr. Westphalen.

On the Bridge the crew members were excitedly discussing the war games as Miguel Ortiz and Tim O'neill entered the Bridge. Both men separated and headed to their stations to being acquiring the proper supplies to take with them.

"Taking over?" Ensign Jacobs asked Tim.

"Not right now, I just need to upload a few things and set up a temporary link then I'll be out of your hair. Hey, Eddie, do we have any other head sets in the supply room?

"Not sure man, you'd have to ask Krieg."

"Great." Tim mumbled blushing a little.

"Still mad at him for the walk of shame eh Tim?" , Jacobs asked with a smirk.

"Wouldn't you be Eddie? It wasn't exactly a short walk."

"True, and I head Lt. Com. Hitchcock got an eye full too." Eddie laughed but stifled it as soon as he realized it was still too soon to joke about the incident with Tim just yet. Eddie liked Tim and knew how shy the guy could be. For someone who had a reputation so good it preceded him and was spoken of as legendary in the communications world, Tim was about as straight-laced and shy as a person could possibly be. Which made it all the more funny to hear about the prank played on him by Krieg it's proverbial icing on the cake. Apparently, according to the scuttlebutt around the boat in Tim's hast to get back to his own room he accidently entered the quarters of one Lt. Commander Katherine Hitchcock who was none too happy to see the naked communications officer standing his her quarters at 2300. Of course everyone on the Seaquest knew Tim and knew that this must have been an honest mistake but, it did take some convincing by Captain Bridger to keep Katie from killing Tim that night.

"Mind your business Eddie." Tim responded shortly as he picked up the disk he had uploaded and grabbed his own headset from under the seat.

Across the bridge Lt. Com. Katie Hitchcock was picking the brain of one Cuban Sensory Chief.

"Come on Migs, what's the big secret?" Katie asked, trying to hide exactly how badly the secret was eating at her.

"No can do Katie. The Captain will keelhaul me if I tell you what we're doing. Don't worry though; it has nothing to do with the games. It's more of a science project." Migs offered a slight vague explanation. Ortiz knew Katie wouldn't be the least bit interested in a science project and hoped the insinuation would be enough to keep her from asking anymore questions.

"Give it up Katie," Seamen Channing chimed in, "He's totally tight lipped. I've been after him for the last 15 minutes."

Katie nodded and rolled her eyes. She realized she was getting know where and decided she would interrogate Channing later.

"Alright, alright, I give."

The Cuban sighed with relief as his superior officer walked away.

"Thanks Joey."

"No prob man. So you need any help moving this stuff?" Channing asked.

"Negative, thanks though. I'll catch up with you later in the mess, Hey you still going to the poker game tonight?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss a chance to see Krieg trapped in a room with Katie and Tim for anything in the world."

"True," Migs laughed, "I'll see you later then. Hey, good luck in the war games."

"Thanks, but I'm not in them. I didn't get picked for a team so, I'll be stuck in my quarters doing updates to the WISKRS acoustic systems."

"Oh, okay well, I'll lighten your work load; leave Junior out of your updates. I'm going to be using him for our project."

"Thanks man, maybe I'll actually get off of this tin can for that last week of shore leave after all."

"See ya around, Joey" Ortiz called out heading out of the Clam doors carrying a box of wires and disks he needed.

Lucas Wolenzak was throwing seemingly random computer equipment in to a large duffle left open in his bunk. He was so wrapped up in his attempt to get everything in one trip he didn't hear the knock on his cabin door nor did he hear a moment later when his door opened quietly as a figure peered in.

'Damn it. I thought the kid would be helping the science labs prepare for the war games. I'll have to come back later.' He quickly glanced around the room trying to locate his target without being noticed. He realized the teenager who had his back to him had earbuds in his ears apparently listening to music as he shuffled around the mess that was his room. 'There it is.' He thought as his eyes found a cup on the young man's desk. The young computer wiz had had taken to always drinking coffee out of the same travel mug when he was working. It was neon orange and hard to miss. There were several jokes on the bridge about the color being as it was so no one would miss the cup and knock it over on to the equipment. The traitor had a plan, and it all revolved around that cup. He had no intentions of hurting the boy but, he was running out of time. The sooner he could get the blonde teen out of commission at least for a few hours the sooner he could get the codes and this night mare would be over. He just needed to get him sick enough to be taken to med bay and this cup was the key to the whole thing. His thoughts were interrupted as a crash behind him started him and caught the attention of the teenager he had been eyeing.

"Oh, hey guys," teenager looked up at with a smile, "what was with that noise?"

"Sorry Kid, Crocker just scared the life out of the galley hand. Poor guy just dropped all the new coffee mugs all over the floor." said one Ben Krieg standing in the door way to Luacs' room. As Ben entered he was followed in by Ensigns Joey Channing and Eddie Jacobs. The three men stood in the computer wiz's room looking around like the cats that had eaten the canary.

"Alright, so any special reason for a visit from you three. Or did you just miss my pretty face?"

"I always miss your adorable little face" Ben mocked, pinching the boy's cheek, "Actually Luke.. ah.. Lucas, uh, we were wondering if you could tell us about your little project with Tim and Migs."

"No way Ben."

"Oh come on kid, the scuttlebutt on the boat is crazy that you guys are going to be adding twists and turns to the war games so neither side can win. We're dying to know."

"Sorry Ben, I can't say and besides you're not playing in the games anyway remember.", Lucas said zipping close his duffle and slinging it on his shoulder.

"Want some help with that." Channing offered.

"Nice try, Joey. No thanks." Lucas said walking towards his door.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." The young man laughed.

Lucas leaped up the stairs leading down in to his room calling back to Ben something about closing his door and staying away from his vid-disks. The three men laughed at the comment and all left the room together.

'That was close. Too close. 'The man thought has he ducked in to a supply room. He wondered briefly what to do now. He was almost caught by the boy and his fellow crewmen. He couldn't be that careless again. He left the room after calming himself and walked briskly but inconspicuously back to his quarters.

Captain Bridger exited the quarters of Lt. Ben Krieg.

"Just remember not to damage anything too badly Ben."

"Yes sir, you know you can count on me!"

"I know Ben, and some days that scares me."

"Uh, Thank you sir. I think."

Bridger walked away from the Dark haired man thinking about how well things were going. Everything in Medbay was set up for the war games and even Kristen was getting in to it. He had spent over an hour listening to her tell him all about the strain of the Bubonic Plague she planned to unleash on Joshua. He smiled to himself. Maybe this would all work out. His 3 spies were well on their way setting up the command center and everyone on the boat assumed they would just be running the program for the war games. This was perfect. Jonathon and Katie had been so wrapped up in planning their attacks they hadn't once bothered him about what was going on in his cabin. Admiral Noyce was happy with the progress as well. Nathan was so lost in thought about the whole thing he didn't notice the young man not looking where he was going until it was too late.

"oomph" Nathan groaned as Lucas collide in to him and fell back on to the floor.

"Are you alright ?" He asked the young boy who was already turning a bright shade of red.

"Yeah, uh yes sir. I .. I forgot something in my room I was just going back to get it."

"Okay, but be careful Kiddo. You get knocked around too much, Dr. Westphalen will strap you down to a bed in medbay."

Lucas rushed off in the direction of his quarters and the Captain smiled.

"Always in a hurry." He said to himself. He was rather fond of the boy and his enthusiasm about everything around him it reminded him of Robert. Nathan walked towards Lucas' cabin. He couldn't wait for this mess to be over. He was still nervous about if it could be pulled off. He knew Lucas, Tim and Miguel would have a long night ahead of them if they wanted everything ready for tomorrow especially with a certain poker game the captain wasn't supposed to know about. Bridger decided in that moment he should probably make sure the youngest of the trio actually ate his dinner before he started work. Nathan found the boy searching his cabin for something.

"Lose something?"

"Yeah, it's nothing important really. I just can't find my mug."

"Oh," Bridger smirked, "well you can use one of mines then. I'm sure it will turn up. Come on Kiddo. I could use some company in the mess."

The blonde teenager nodded and followed the Captain to the mess. Neither man noticed the figure lurking in the shadows sneak in to the boy's quarters moments later and place a bright orange mug sideways under the desk laying it down to appear it had simply fallen to the floor.

'There, now all I have to do now is wait. He should find it first thing in the morning.' The lanky man thought as he slipped out of the room and headed towards the supply room to play a round of poker with 'friends'


End file.
